not child's play
by Pingeon
Summary: When the artist duo take their mission to get a new member in Akatsuki they couldn't never guess that a new member is a child. Very weard child who didn't have any reason to join Akatsuki. Bad summary, maby Sasodei and character dead(and stupid OC who is too Mary sue to me but anyway)
1. Chapter 1

**/Yeah i don't own Naruto, or Sasori or anything else in this story. Okay i own Nazo. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Sasori POV

"New member, un?" Deidara asked, raising her left eyebrow slightly. Stupid statement. No one speaks to the leader unless the question is clear, but the bomber couldn't resist saying that. Sasori remained silent and waited for the leader to continue despite of the blond haired interrupter. "That's right, you are going to pick up the new member from Iwa. You have two weeks. You are dismissed." The leader said in an insensitive and masculine voice while Rinnegan observed after Akatsuki's youngest member and a puppet master. Pain took a folder from his table and and flipped through for a moment. Newcomers powers would raise Akatsuki to a new level and with those powers achieving the goal would happen faster and easier.

Deidara sighed and turned towars her partner. "Danna, did you realize that the leader didn't give us any descriptions, instrustions or other information than our deadline and the village we're going to, un?" The teenager asked, keeping his gaze in the readhead. "Brat, the leader has his own reasons and besides you are Iwan's ninja. It's clear, that we are responsible of this mission because you know the places." Former Suna Ninja states in an insensitive voice. Deidara muttered something that could be interpreted as reluctance to return to Iwagakure, but who knows. Maybe it was just childish complaint. Sasori snorted and headed out of Akatsuki's current headquarters. It would take a moment for Deidara to gather all the necessary or rather precious exploding clay. Stupid brat and the stupid supposedly artistic exploding clay animals.

"Brat, you know that I'm impatient so tell me how long is this journey still going to take?" Sasori asked, while his mud brown eyes were expressionless. There was no response to his question. Usually the blond would talk about flying or something, but the whole time they had been on this journey, Deidara hadn't said anything at all. "Brat, say something or i'm starting to get angry." Sasori warned him, but there was still no answer. The redhead let out a deep sigh. Sasori blinked his eyes surprised when the clay bird landed and Deidara jumped off from it's back and Sasori followed him. Was the journey really over or was it caused because chakra ended or possibly something else?

"Brat, are we at Iwa already or is the chakra running out?" Sasori realized that he is speaking more than usual, but maybe the redhead just wanted the blond to say something. Suddenly there was a small camera-like sound. Deidara probably used that eye scope thingy. "Yes Danna, we have arrived, un. We have to walk for a while and then we get to the gate." Deidara answered with a dry voice which lacked even a small joy or eagerness. Sasori started walking at normal speed, while he followed his partner. Unfortunately the S-ranked terrorist bomber was responsible of the Navigation. The puppet master followed Deidara until the stone gate, which was covered by the gravel road, came into view.

Both of the Akatsuki's members put a hat on their heads which were meant to conceal their true identity and then they continued walking towards the gate. The gate was closed and there didn't seem to be any guards. "Brat, isn't here anyone on watch?" Sasori asks slightly surprised. "No, un." Deidara responded and fed white clay to the palm, until it spat the clay back. The teenager shaped a small spider from the clay and put it to the gate so it could climb to a some sort of gap. "Katsu." Deidara said without paying attention to the explosion which barely made any noice, but made a hole to the gate where two Shinobi's could easily go through. I was weird though that Deidara didn't seem to care about the explosion, even though he himself called it art. Perhaps Deidara had come to his senses and realized that art is eternal, not fleeting.

The light haired Ex-Iwa ninja jumped to the hole and down and then Sasori did the same. "Stop right there, Akatsuki!" A sharp shout was heard from the front of both of them. Sasori snorted ja threw his hat off. It was a dramatic gesture. Deidara took a moment to realize the circumstances, but soon the teenager threw his hat off too. "Well, what do we have here? Deidara of course." Brown haired ninja said with a mocking voice. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, _monster_" Ninja continued and with a sudden movement he threw Shuriken towards Deidara. It was hit and sank directly to his right eye, cutting of some of his front hair. Shuriken was now sticking out from Deidara's eye scope. Deidara moved his hand under his hair and forcibly removed the device, automatically tossing it to the ground.  
The brown haired ninja chuckled and made a hand seal. "Living nightmare" Ninja said and created just one glance to Deidara's visible eye, causing the teen to collapse to the ground to his knees and his hands on his ears. The brat always managed to get himself under genjutsu. Sasori snorted irritably and pulled a scroll from under his robe, calling the third kazekagen to his use. The puppet master moved his fingers smoothly and before the Genjutsu's user could blink, all the other ninjas were dead on the ground or under the poison. Sasori smiled with satisfaction and was going to attack the ninja with the iron sand, but instead the ninja coughed blood and falled to the ground. He clearly was dead.

Suddenly a girl with a copper brown hair leaped from the shadows. She couldn't be more than twelve years old. "Hmh. Pain told me that your headquarters were close enough for quick arrival. Take Deidara with you. That genjutsu Chin used is still affecting him. It evokes the worst nightmares or forgotten fears back to life." The girl told Sasori in a voice which was nonchalant. At the same time she observed how Sasori sealed the third kazage back to the scroll and reluctantly took Deidara's hand to his shoulder, supporting the unconscious whimpering teen.

"You are the new addition to Akatsuki. Tell me your name" The redhead states and ordered and the answer he got was a little giggle. "I'm Nazo and yes, I am your new addition. But before we go to the headquarters, I have little work to do before we go and besides, I assume we need Deidara." Nazo said and quickly made the hand seals before hitting her right hand to the ground. The earth rumbled and an dragon-like winged creature rose.  
"Come on, my patience is better than yours, but even mine is limited." Nazo snorted and waited patiently as Sasori climbed aboard with Deidara. The dark dragon, which clearly was composed of the shadows, rised and flew for a moment, until it dived towards the secluded cottage. Nazo jumped down from the dragon, and waited until Sasori had risen up and jumped off the ride with Deidara. The copper-colored hair which was tied up as pigtail, reflected the sun as the young girl made a hand seal and the dragon flickered into air as black mist. Nazo opened her stone cottage's door and suddenly she disappeared in to the house, without even waiting for Sasori. What an amount of chakra Sasori thought, while dragging Deidara inside the stone cottage and taking the unconscious teenager to the living room couch.

Only now the puppet master glanced at his partner more spesifically. Deidara squirmed and sweated, mumbling something under his breath. "Sasori, I have a certain task to do here, so could you stay here and look after Deidara while I'm going to handle my task? I'll bring you something you're going to like" Nazo hummed calmly and before Sasori could say anything, the girl had disappeared through the door.

A/N; Dear god this is pretty bad story...And oh yes i know Nazo is kind of mary Sue character. And yes im Finnish girl and there is somebody else who translate this to English. Teehee anyway i got 9 chapters to translate so yeah. Btw if you got any idea's about what cloud be Nazo'z weakness tell me please. I hate Mary sue's


	2. Chapter 2 Demon's or angels's power?

**Yayy cahpter ni is translated. Okay yeah i don't own Naruto but i own Nazo(yes that stupid mary-sue chakracter)**

Chapter 2

Nazo smiled happily as she tightened up her crimson hitai-ate, directing the dragon made out of shadows to a quite even cliff near the Explosion corpse headquarters. All the information about the former and the new members would be there, but the most fun thing is that Nazo would finally prove everyone that she's more than a small genin. Nazo waited a moment before she jumped from the back of the dragon and with one hand signet she turned it into dark mist. The 12-year-old ninja licked her lower lip and opened her bronze colored braid letting the cold wind ruffle up the shoulder length hair. The citizen of Iwagakure focused a chakra to her feet and with fluent moves she jumped down the cliff and sneaked into a stony building's door. Those silvery eyes glittered of excitement, when the kunoichi plucked up her courage and focused a chakra to her foot and kicked the door breaking it roughly. The girl entered and stood there with a straight back while everyone inside looking at her amused and and surprised. The silvery eyed young lady didn't waste any time but made a hand seal series quickly.

"The hidden darkness; the goddess of the darkness!" Nazo screamed and smiled cruelly as she saw the fear in the eyes of the Explosion corpse's members. A moment ago the girl had been pale, but now she was all black on her skin, hair and clothes. Her eyes were completely black without even a shade of the previous colour. Nazo made a short hand sealseries and raised her finger shocked at the ninjas.

"The soul suction jutsu!" By the words those people that the fingers had pointed tumbled as their souls traveled to Nazo, until they disappeared inside her.

"What are you?" one of the people that were still alive shouted in horror leering at the dead mates.

"Your death", answered Nazo with a freezing voice. Suddenly there were explosions everywhere. Well, you don't call these people Explosion corpse without a meaning.

"Hmh, there are still five and this situation is getting dirty. Soon they will destroy the thing I want", Nazo muttered and climbed down in time, dodging a kick from a female member. The smoke started to go away so Nazo exploited the opportunity and turned at the members formed up into a row.

"The echo of the pain", she said smoothly and peacefully looking at the three members screaming and kicking. Nazo made quickly hand seals making her genjutsu worse. The three members under the genjutsu screamed and kicked but the two members upraised looked like they were planning on a strategy. The both men were young so this was definitely new for them. The young lady that owned a special kekkei genkai gazed at the other man's eyes until they turned empty of feelings.

"Take care of that other one, but don't kill him", Nazo commanded and for her own surprise the man followed her instructions, starting a battle with the other man. Weirdly Nazo didn't think that technique would work. She had a lot to learn about her talents and she couldn't try them in Iwa. The future Akatsuki member winced when she heard a thump. It seemed like the slave had done his work. Nazo gazed the slave to control him.

"Get all the member folders and the jutsu information", she commanded and as she saw the slave doing his job she laughed a little bit of satisfaction. Nazo sighed and made a short hand seal series returning back a little bit weary.

"Release", muttered the girl with the bronze colored hair, releasing three ninjas from the genjutsu while the slave came with the folders. Nazo didn't know how to realase someone back from that mode, so it would be gracious to kill the man. The young lady took a kunai from her bag, grabbed the folders and pushed them in the bag. With a quick move she opened the man's neck and killed him. Iwa ninja sighed and started dragging the unconscious man inviting the shadow-dragon as her ride.

Sasori POV

The red head had waited for over an hour for that kid and soon Sasori's limited patience would end and things would get broken. Like a miracle, the stone cottage's door opened and Nazo stepped in.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't want to get found by ANBU, as long as there's a chaos going on here", the girl said and made Sasori gaze at the future Akatsuki, wondering. The silvery eyed girl dragged the body - still alive - behind her to Sasori and tumbled to the floor.

"He's a man that owns the Explosion release kekkei genkai", the girl said and stood up tottering taking a small bag from the living room's table and throwing it on her shouder.

"Really?" Sasori asked and showed the man's palm. "I don't see mouths on his palms", the puppet master said.

"The Explosion release is kekkei genkai, which allows the user to change her or his chakra to explosive. Deidara's hands are a part of the kinjutsu and their saliva moves his exploding chakra to clay animals that explode", Nazo explained.

"Hmh", Sasori answered and took an empty sroll from his Akatsuki robe sealing the body to it and putting the sroll back.

"All right, as this conversation has ended, the dragon is waiting and ANBU is coming at any moment so let's go", Nazo said and made Sasori roll his eyes. That kid is commanding him, but in the other hand, trusting is wiser, because ex-suna ninja doesn't know how to travel in Iwagakure. Sasori sighed and raised the unconscious teenager from the couch. The leader must have a good reason to want that kid to Akatsuki.

A/n; Well this was short chapter.


	3. Sad new everyone

A/N; Sad news everyone. I decied to cancell all my stories. Because I just ismply can't write many chapters with time and some sort of deadline. I hate it and it kills my joy to write stuff. I tried it and you see I really haven't done anything.

So all my Naruto stories and South park stories don't continue. Im going to put this note to every story.

But this don't mean that I stop writing. Oh no I'll start writing one shot's or mabe two shot's because I like writing those. My mind create's so many different ideas all the time so for me it's really ard to write anything that continue more than 2 chapters.

So yeah. I'm sorry about this but I don't wanna force myself to do this.


End file.
